Volume 5 Weiss Character Short/Transcript
"It starts... with the unexpected..." Song lyrics play over a visual of two frozen white roses, snow gently falling down over them. Weiss Schnee stands alone in a snowy courtyard, facing an ornate fountain that features the Schnee snowflake. The full moon remains broken and a practically cloudless sky... so who knows where those flakes are coming from. Weiss adjusts her fully centered ponytail and brings Myrtenaster to her side, spinning the Dust cartridges. She turns and there is no scar over her eye. As she steps into the center of the courtyard, a swarm of cold air, complete with shiny sparkles, envelopes her. Weiss looks around, holding Myrtenaster, waiting. A white Beowolf steps out of the swirl toward her, its eyes glowing bright blue-green. Three more are in the circle of cold surrounding Weiss, pacing it while the first one faces her. While her back is turned, it leaps out at her. Weiss immediately shoves her blade into its mouth, disintegrating it. Two more growl and move in, but Weiss does a high backward leap and beheads the first. She uses her glyphs midair to give herself something to leap toward the other off from while using a second to shield her from it as she strikes it down with the driving point of her sword. Weiss lands atop the fountain posed with Myrtenaster held in front of her face while the cartridges spin. Her eyes widen at what she sees and Weiss immediately uses her finger along her blade to pull out a line of flame, channeling fire Dust through it. She flings the slash before her, taking out three of the white Beowolves. Around the courtyard, ice starts to melt. Weiss smiles, allowing herself a victory swing of her sword. However, she loses her moment of pride with a gasp as she sees more of the Beowolves generate and approach her. Weiss stares at them for a minute, stunned, before taking a deep breath and bringing Myrtenaster to the ready again. With a swing akin to a dance move, Weiss creates a black glyph behind her and jumps from the fountain. She slashes through one, repeatedly stabs another and dismembers yet another. More and more keep coming at her, and she takes them out, once even with a toss of her sword. When still surrounded Weiss causes ice to protrude around her, the largest points stabbing her opponents into disintegration. Weiss takes a moment to breathe after this, but the cold swarm comes up again. This time it slashes at her itself, rising from the ground until it succeeds in disarming her. She puts her hand to her head in consternation and is immediately set upon by another Beowolf. It knocks Weiss to the ground, holding her left arm back. Her right arm holds off its head as it growls at her. Several more Beowolves start approaching in a circle around the two combatants. Four leap in and Weiss can see three of them midair above the one atop her. She cries out. Weiss: Winter! Five more Beowolves land around Weiss, but all six disappear. Weiss rolls over and rises only to her knees. Myrtenaster is cast into the ground before her by her approaching sister. Winter is not pleased and she sighs. Winter: I am not always going to be around to save you, Weiss. Weiss stares at her sister before looking away, ashamed. Weiss: I'm sorry. I'll get better. Winter turns and walks away. Winter: You'll have to if you ever want to leave. Without getting up, Weiss just looks down pensively. ---- On an Airship to Mistral, Weiss opens her eyes abruptly, giving a soft gasp. She looks miserable and turns her head to gaze out the window. Her shoulders lift as she inhales and the exhale of her sigh can be heard after the screen cuts to black. Category:Transcripts